Same But Different
by wuziper
Summary: Tidak selamanya yang sama itu baik, dan perbedaan itu buruk. Tergantung dari sisi mana yang kau rasakan dan lihat. Kristao


**Same But Different**

 **A KrisTao Fanfiction by wuziper**

 **The Characters officially not mine until they decide to marry me maybe someday** _ **yehet**_ **but, yeah all the plot and story officially mine**

 **i recommend for a review without bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang pernah salah dengan cinta yang hadir diantara dua insan yang ada. Tidak pernah ada yang salah dengan mencintai. Baik buruknya efek yang dihasilkan dari proses mencintai itupun dapat ditanggung nantinya oleh dua insan itu.

Yifan dan Tao

Keduanya bertemu disaat mereka akan melakukan wawancara pekerjaan disalah satu perusahaan besar di New York. Bersama sama berasal dari tanah Asia, membuat mereka merasa nyaman dan saling memahami satu dengan yang lainnya.

" _Hey, my name's Zitao. Huang Zitao. And, you_?"

"Wu Yifan"

" _Chinese name_? Oh my, kau orang china juga? Tapi wajahmu tak menyiratkan ke-asia-anmu"

"Yeah, banyak yang mengatakannya. Jadi, kau mendaftar di bagian apa Zitao?"

"Ehm, aku ingin menjadi sekretaris sejujurnya. Tapi, yah kita lihat nanti saja"

"Ku rasa kau cocok untuk menjadi sekretaris, walau hampir 95% pendaftarnya adalah wanita. Kau, _well yeah seem like a woman, you know. With that slim body and beauty face"_

" _Shut up Wu"_

.

"Yifan, ge. Kau ada waktu malam ini?"

"Kenapa Tao?"

"Bisa temani aku membeli peralatan natal?"

"Oh, tentu. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa natal itu"

Tao adalah seorang Kristiani, sedang Yifan adalah Buddha yang taat beragama. Perbedaan itu tidak membuat keduanya mengalami halangan untuk bersahabat. Berbeda tidak selamanya buruk

"Kau yakin ge,tak ingin ku temani kesana?"

" _No, but Thank you Tao"_

"Tapi aku tahu biksu yang bisa mendengarkan segala keluh kesalmu ge"

"Aku tahu Tao. Tapi, aku memang tak ingin bertemu dengan biksu kali ini. Aku hanya ingin bermeditasi saja disana"

"Tapi, itu puncak gunung ge. Dan, ini _winter, isn't it_?"

"Percayalah, aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya perlu berpikir tentang masalahku di tempat yang sepi Tao"

"Kau sungguh aneh ge. Mengapa tak kau bicarakan denganku saja soal masalahmu ini? Aku ini sahabatmu ge. Yah walau baru 6 bulan, tapi kan tetap saja"

"Bagaimana kalau ku katakan masalahku ini adalah dirimu, Tao?"

"Eh?"

.

Begitu pula dengan sama. Tak selamanya yang sama itu baik. Seperti Yifan dan Tao. Keduanya sama – sama lelaki. Dan, kesamaan ini yang mengawali permasalahan yang ada. Gender yang sama, menyulitkan mereka untuk saling mencintai

Walau tinggal dinegara dengan banyak kasus serupa bukan berarti mereka dapat saling mencintai seperti khalayak banyak. Berasal dari Asia dengan adat yang masih kental, membuat mereka harus menahan dan memendam rasa yang ada

"Yifan ge. Ini sudah 3 bulan sejak kau mulai menjauhiku? Apa masalahmu ha?"

"Tidak ada Tao. Aku hanya perlu berkonsentrasi"

"Dengan menjauhiku begitu?"

"Yeah, aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu Tao"

"Kau pikir dengan alasan sebodoh itu, aku dapat mempercayaimu ha? Katakan padaku, apa masalahmu sehingga kau harus menjauhi ku ha? Katakan padaku!"

"KAU! KAU MASALAHKU TAO!"

"What? Me?"

"Yeah. Kau tahu, wajahmu selalu terbayang baying dipikiranku. Kau tak pernah hilang dari ingatanku. Kau ingat ketika aku pergi berdiam diri saat itu? Itu juga karena mu Zitao"

"Tapi, apa salahk.."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU BODOH!"

"u.. A..Apa? Wa..Walau kita sama sama.."

"Lelaki. Yeah, aku tahu itu. Dan itu yang membuatku merasa bersaalah"

"Apa? Bersalah? Tapi, kenapa?"

"Yeah, tidak seharusnya aku mencintaimu Tao"

"…"

"Dan kita juga berbeda aga.."

" _That stupid things about same and different. I don't care about it. I love you too, to be honest"_

" _WHAT?! But how? And when?"_

"Sejujurnya alasanku pindah ke New York adalah karena ini. Aku menyimpang. Dan, yeah _I just moved._ Dan aku mencintaimu sejak aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiranmu disekitarku. _You're suck_ , tapi kau membuatku nyaman"

"Dan tak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Ini membuatku tersiksa, kau tahu? Kukira hanya aku yang merasakannya mengingat kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti teman lelakimu yang lain"

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau tahu, _I love boobs before. But, I don't really care to love that long thing if that is yours"_

" _Disgusting. But yeah I admit it too"_

"Kita sama tapi berbeda Tao"

"Maaf?"

"Sejak aku mencintaimu, aku selalu berpikir mengapa tidak kita terlahir saja sebagai sosok yang berbeda tanpa adanya persamaan. Setidaknya kita bisa membuatnya sama. Kita yang sekarang ini sama tapi berbeda. Sama sama lelaki tapi berbeda agama"

"Yah, setidaknya jika kita terlahir berbeda baik itu gender dan agama, kita hanya akan perlu berpindah agama untuk meluruskan masalahnya. Dengan keadaan kita seperti ini, banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat semuanya lurus"

"Termasuk diri kita kah?"

"…?"

"Kita juga tidak berjalan lurus Tao. Kita menyimpang"

" _Stupid._ Tapi, kau tahu ada satu persamaan tentang kita yang harus kita jalani bersama sama"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan sama sama ditentang. Akan sama sama dikucilkan. Akan sama sama dibuang. Akan sama sama tidak diterima didalam keluarga besar kita. Akan sama sama dikeluarkan dari tempat ibadah kita. Akan sama sama…"

"Saling mencintai"

"Ha?"

"Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi Tao. Kita akan tetap saling mencintai. Akan tetap saling bersama"

"Yeah. We have to"

.

.

.

Tak semua yang sama itu baik, dan tak selamanya yang berbeda itu buruk. Perbedaan itu yang menyebabkan persamaan yang ada

"Ehm, Yifan ge. Siapa yang akan berganti agama, _actually?_ "

END

Yehehehehehehe aku gatau aku nulis apa hohohoho maafkan aku yang lagi bosan dan menumpahkannya kesini. Banyak kalimat – kalimat yang ganyambung. Maklumin aja jebal. Typonya juga duh makluminnya double ya. Plotnya juga aneh, yaudah makluminnya triple, key.

Sejujurnya sih awalnya kepikiran tentang aku dan Tao yang berbeda negara dan suku. Tapi, kenapa berakhir jadi kayak gini…..

ps: Aku lagi nyari Exodus album yang Tao cover. Kalo kamu menemukan ada yang mau jual atau bagaimana ceritanya please bgt line ke **maureensofia** atau mention ke **wuziper**

 **ily**


End file.
